The Succubus of Mar Sara
by PastPotatoes
Summary: Marshal Jim Raynor falls prey to a Succubus. Can he free himself from her grip before it's too late? Inspired by the Marshal Raynor, Succubus Kerrigan and Roller Derby Nova skins from Heroes of the Storm. AU - expect none of the StarCraft plot here.
1. Night One

Marshal Jim Raynor awoke from his sleep. Or at least he thought he had. He was laid in his old bed, in his old shack, on the back water mining colony of Mar Sara. It wasn't much, but it was home. He had married here, raised a son, both whom had been taken away from him far too soon. He filled his days with work and that suited him just fine.

He realized he was unable to move in his bed, but he wasn't concerned. He knew he wasn't alone, but it didn't scare him.

He looked to the doorway of the room and a saw the shape of a woman. No. Not a woman. Something else. As she stepped forward, Jim could make out more of her features; large horns protruded out of her head, her ears long and pointed, and large battered wings behind her. As the moonlight crept in the window he could see her skin was a deep purple, her hair was ebony black.

He knew what this was. His mind was telling him she was a Succubus. But he didn't care. Succubi didn't exist. He was still dreaming.

She came to stand beside his bed and she looked at him lustfully with bright green eyes. She reached out a hand to touch his chest, her long black nails gliding over his skin.

He shivered at her expert touch but signed when she took it away and placed her hands on the top that barely contained her breasts. "You're beautiful," he breathed as she slowly pulled her top down to expose her large chest.

She smirked at his comments, and placed her hands on her breasts, squeezing them to entice her nipples to harden. She could tell he wanted her and that encouraged her.

He wanted to reach out and touch her, entwine their fingers together as they touched her heavenly chest.

"In time, my dear," she finally spoke. It was seductive and playful. She hooked her fingers into her thong and wiggled herself out of it.

Jim looked to her womanhood, void of any hair, her slit visible between her slightly parted legs.

She eyed him up before she climbed onto the bed, swinging her leg over him and straddling him. She looked down upon him and rested her hands on his chest.

He welcomed her presence and he felt himself grow hard as he admired her body.

She moved slowly over him, her movements too gentle to be classed as a dance, her eyes never breaking contact with him.

He lay there in awe, her figure was perfection to him.

She lowered herself down onto his shaft and began to ride him. Her pace was steady, not too fast, and not too slow.

* * *

The next thing Jim knew, he was awaking the following morning, confused but satisfied. He looked around his room to get his bearings, and was both disappointed and relieved to find his bed empty. 'Some dream,' he pondered to himself. It had seemed so real, so erotic, so amazing, but of course the demon woman he had dreamed was not real.

Light streamed in through the cracks in the blind and dust filled the air. Living on a barren, desert world resulted in everything appearing just that little bit dirty.

He pushed himself off the bed, knowing he should get ready for work. As he stood he felt dizzy and immediately dropped back to the bed. He took a moment to recover, it was not like him to feel faint. Certain it had passed, he stood once more and headed for his pile of clothes. He would pick up some breakfast on the way to work to make himself feel better.


	2. Day One

That morning, Jim headed into town on his Outrider, a black stallion who aided him in duties as a marshal. The horse, a fantastic beast, wore it's own set of armor and had a marshal's star similar to his owner's around his neck. The Outrider was known for his speed and Jim wouldn't have a word said against it.

Jim wore a wide black hat with a star, which made him feel a little bit important, but mainly it helped keep the sun out of his eyes. His uniform was black and neat, although the gold buttons down the front had lost a lot of their shine over he years. He'd cut his beard short recently, not having loved the upkeep of it being long.

He rode up to Joey Ray's Diner, it had been a bar in the past, but had since been converted into a diner complete with attractive waitresses on roller skates. Joey Ray had told Jim that it made three times the profit it had done as a bar. So, although Jim missed spending his evenings there with a whiskey, he understood Joey Ray's reasons. Joey Ray was of course not opposed to the occasional lock-in where some of the local men would enjoy drinking and a game of cards.

Jim dismounted and tied up his horse outside. He entered into the brightly colored diner and headed straight for the counter where Joey Ray was serving. "Mornin'," Jim said as he removed his hat and placed it on the counter before taking a seat on one of the high stools.

"You look like crap," Joey Ray remarked with a smile. "Rough night?" he knew Jim had a fondness for spending the night with a bottle of Scotty Bolger's Old No. 8 Whiskey.

"Thanks," Jim replied dully, used to Joey Ray's casual behavior towards him. "I'll have a large coffee and a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich to take out," he ordered. "Extra bacon."

"Oh, now I know it was a rough night," he laughed. Jim only ever ordered a _large_ coffee and extra bacon when he'd been drinking.

"Actually," Jim smirked. "I had the best dream last night," he stopped himself from spilling the details in case Joey Ray thought he was crazy. "Woke up tired and hungry though."

Joey Ray didn't want to delve into the realm of 'too much information' when it came to Jim's dreams and busied himself making Jim's coffee and passing his order to the chef.

Jim turned around on his stool to admire the waitresses. They all knew him, he would visit the diner at least once a day for one of his meals. However, today, a new girl caught his eye as she skated by.

She had tiny blue shorts on and a matching low cut vest that clung to her every curve. Her blonde hair was in two high pig tails and one had a large blue butterfly clip on them. She had her deep green eyes locked on him. Moments later the skater had ploughed into a table, dropping the contents of her tray all over the floor.

Jim chuckled. He still had it.

"Nova!" Joey Ray called to the girl. "Be more careful!"

The girl looked at him shyly as she picked herself off the floor and nodded to him to show that she'd heard. Another waitress came over to make sure she was alright and helped her tidy up the dropped tray.

Jim turned to Joey Ray. "New girl?"

Joey Ray nodded. "Started yesterday. Strange one," he added, "very quiet about where she came from."

"Oh?" Jim questioned, wondering if he'd have to keep an eye on her. Strictly as a marshal of course.

"Think she's harmless," Joey Ray added. He knew Jim's eager mind questioned strangers all in the name of keeping the place safe. "Probably running away from an ex or something."

"Why do you say that?" Jim asked. He couldn't really imagine anyone running to Mar Sara. Running away from Mar Sara was different, but to it? He could talk he guessed; he'd come here as a criminal seeking a new life and had gotten exactly that. But a young woman? He guessed it was plausible.

"She's jumpy," Joey Ray surmised. "Like she's scared of someone or looking for someone."

"Want me to have a word?" Jim asked, if she was running from someone he could keep an eye out if they came to town looking for her.

Joey Ray shook his head casually, "I might be reading too much into things. I'll tell you if I find out more," he winked at Jim.

Jim would have given the new girl some more thought but he was distracted by a chime from the kitchen and a bag with his sandwich appeared on top of the cooking unit. Joey Ray passed it to Jim and he left, having put his breakfast on his ever growing tab.


	3. Night Two

As Jim opened the door to his small shack he felt relieved to finally be home. The day had been long and he'd felt every single minute of it. He kicked his boots off at the door and staggered the few meters to his arm chair, slumping down in it like a man not in his thirties but more in his fifties. He placed his hat on the small table beside him and loosened a few buttons on his jacket.

He relaxed for a minute or two before lighting up a cigarette. He lazily watched the smoke raise above his head, dispersing like it had never existed. He needed this.

It wasn't that the day had been extraordinary. In fact it had been quite routine. He went to the usual places and spoke to the usual people. He'd eaten his three meals, and good meals they were, too. But he'd felt tired and he couldn't get that dream out of his mind.

He chuckled to himself as he thought back to that dream. 'You need to get laid,' he told himself and stood, knowing he also needed a drink. He walked to his small kitchen and grabbed a clean glass from the drying rack. He moved to the dining table and sat down, grateful he hadn't put the bottle of whiskey away from the other night. He poured himself a glass and vowed it would be bed for him after this.

He unbuttoned the rest of his jacket and slowly sipped at his whiskey, taking puffs at his cigarette until it had burnt down to the filter. 'Girly cigarettes' were what his best friend, Tychus, would call them. On this occasion Jim tended to agree. He considered breaking out a cigar, they were in a box stored away for special occasions, but, no, he was determined to go to bed early.

He drained the last of the whiskey in the glass and pushed himself up off the chair. 'I'm getting too damn old for this,' he told himself and sauntered over to the bathroom. He switched on the light and headed for the sink, looking at his face in the mirror. He frowned as he looked at his hair, a few lines of silver marking his black hair. He wasn't sure they had been there yesterday but he thought nothing more of it and proceeded to brush his teeth. He remembered his father, a man he respected so much, his hair grey and full until his death, thus Jim didn't hate the salty highlights.

Jim told himself he'd shower in the morning and with that he turned off the lights and walked to his bedroom, removing his jacket and draping it over a chair. The moonlight poured into his house, his window's blinds were old and refused to keep out the light. He lazily removed the rest of his clothes and crawled into bed as naked as the day he'd been born. His late wife, Liddy, was always telling him to wear pajamas, but her complaints were a distant memory and he enjoyed the feeling of being free and cool during the hot nights of Mar Sara. He knew there were many nights Liddy didn't object and that she enjoyed feeling his naked body against her.

Her loss weighed heavily on his mind, that too of his son, but it had been years and he liked to believe he could fall in love again one day. To one day spend his days in another's arms. He was no psychologist, but he wondered if his dream from last night stemmed from some deep routed need to be loved again. He laughed to himself and at himself; being seduced by a demonic fantasy lady was far from love.

He snuggled down into his bed and he pulled the blanket up to his waist, any further and he knew he'd wake up too hot. He soon dozed off but it wasn't the heat that woke him up long after that.

He opened his eyes to the dark room and was relieved when he saw his succubus fantasy walking towards him. He noticed she wasn't wasting any time and was removing her top as she came towards him. Her large breasts wobbled as she walked and she dropped the unneeded garment to the floor.

Jim merely watched her body, the way it moved, her dimensions were everything he could ever have imagined and hoped for.

She placed her fingers on her thong and slowly pulled it down her long legs, as she did Jim admired her black thigh high boots complete with stiletto heels. She kept said boots on as she came to kneel on the bed. She looked into his eyes and smirked. She used a hand to pull the covers from his crotch and she looked down at her prize.

"You're beautiful," he admired her as she admired his manhood. She looked to his face and smiled, moving slowly to straddle him like she had last night.

Tonight was different. Last night, Jim had felt paralyzed, unable to move and unable to touch the beauty before him. But tonight he felt his arms free. He raised them and placed them on her hips, her skin warm and soft.

She would allow him to touch her tonight, he was so willing to it seemed a shame to forbid him.

"You're so sexy," he told her as he pushed his hands up her body to her breasts. She groaned as he did. He let his fingers explore her chest, holding her large breasts in his strong hands, gently squeezing them and caressing them.

"You want me," she groaned and he began to thumb her nipples.

"I want you," he told her. He was fully erect and felt her hands on him, guiding him and sliding him into her wet, tight hole.

She gyrated against him while he continued to touch her chest. She pushed her long fingers into his hair and groaned louder this time, she increased her speed and vigor, bringing them both to orgasm moments later.

Jim had barely removed his hands from her breasts before he fell asleep, exhausted from the encounter.


	4. Day Two

Jim awoke the following morning and again was disappointed to wake up alone following his erotic dream. He proceeded with his morning routine, albeit feeling as though he'd not had a full night's sleep. If this continued he'd pay a visit to the local doctor, it was so unlike him to feel this lethargic and tired.

He headed to Joey Ray's Diner once more on his Outrider and ordered his sandwich with extra bacon and a large coffee.

"New girl was asking some questions about you after you went yesterday," Joey Ray informed him as he passed Jim his coffee.

"Nova, right?" he asked, checking he'd remembered the blonde waitress from yesterday's name correctly. "What type of questions?" Jim asked, interested, lifting the lid of his cup and sipping at the hot black liquid.

"I told her you were single," Joey Ray winked.

Jim chuckled. "She's gotta be at least ten years younger than me," he guessed.

"About 15 actually," Joey Ray corrected him. He had celebrated numerous birthdays with Jim and knew Nova's age from her resume, of course he wasn't sure her whole resume was entirely true but she looked her age.

Jim frowned, "ouch. She's nineteen?"

Joey Ray nodded.

"Damn, the girls in this place seem to get younger," he surmised and took another sip of coffee. "You find out any more about her and her mystery past?" he changed the subject.

Joey Ray shook his head and turned away from Jim as he heard a chime from the kitchen. He picked up the bag that appeared on top of the cooking unit and grabbed it. "Here's your Cheese, Bacon and Egg Sandwich," Joey Ray stated as he turned and handed it to Jim. "Extra bacon."

"Thanks," Jim said as he took the bag and put the lid back on his coffee. He placed his hat back on his head, stood and picked up his coffee. "See you tomorrow," he told Joey Ray and headed for the door.

When Jim was almost at the door the blonde bombshell from yesterday, Nova, skated in front of him and stopped. "I need to talk to you," her voice was low but serious.

"I'm all yours, Blondie," he welcomed her conversation. He admired her little outfit, the same navy blue ensemble from yesterday, complete with roller skates and high pig tailed hair.

She looked over to an empty booth away from any other patrons and skated there, expecting him to follow - which he did. She sat on one side of the table, he on the other.

He placed his coffee and sandwich down on the table and removed his hat. He hoped he didn't have hat hair too bad as he spoke to the pretty blonde. "Mind if I eat?" Jim said as he opened the bag containing his sandwich, this would be the ultimate test of their future relationship: no one got between Jim and freshly cooked bacon. He got a whiff of its smell and couldn't wait to eat it. He pulled it out and gripped it with two hands, ensuring the filling wouldn't fall out with the first bite.

"You're feeling hungry and tired, aren't you?" she asked as though it meant something, leaning slightly forward on the table.

"It's 8am and this is the first thing I've eaten all day," he laughed before taking a bite. Damn, that was some good sandwich.

"How many nights has it been?" she asked as though the answer might scare her.

He finished chewing the piece of sandwich and swallowed it before asking, his momma had taught him never to speak with a mouth full. He was confused by her question. "How many nights?" he wanted her to clarify.

"You weren't alone last night, were you?" her tone wasn't accusing, more fearful. "She was there, wasn't she?"

Those last two questions peeked his interest. He angled his head and grabbed two serviettes from the dispenser and placed the sandwich down on them. "I don't know who you are talking about," Jim added, it was true; he knew Nova couldn't be talking about his dream, he'd told no one, plus it was just a dream.

Nova frowned and looked around, making sure no one was in ear shot. "How many nights?" she asked again, her tone making it clear she wanted an answer.

Jim decided to play along, "two." Obviously she wasn't talking about his dream, but he gave that answer, he'd had two glorious nights of that dream. Hopefully by providing her with an answer he'd get some of his own from her. Clearly she was anxious, almost agitated, about something, about a woman.

"Good," she breathed a sigh of relief. "It's not too late."

"Too late for what?" Jim wondered. If Nova's mystery woman was going to cause trouble he needed to know about it.

"To save your life," she answered sincerely.

Jim stared at her for a moment, part of him wanted to laugh a little, the other not so much. Clearly the blonde thought someone was in danger from someone, he just wasn't sure _he_ was the one in danger. "Nova," he said to her frankly, "who is she?" If he could find out who the 'she' Nova had mentioned earlier was, perhaps he could find the real potential target and stop whatever Nova feared was going to happen from happening.

Nova looked around again to make sure no one was listening before fixing her eyes on Jim's. "She's a succubus."

Jim's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "What?" he asked to make sure he'd heard right. How the hell did Nova know about his dreams, they couldn't be real, no way.

"A female demon, she's been feeding on your soul; that's why you feel tired," she explained as though she really believed what she was saying.

Jim thought for a moment and then laughed, Joey Ray must have put her up to this - he didn't think he'd told him about the dream but perhaps he had and forgotten. He would get Joey Ray for this. "Well, I hope she had a good meal."

Nova tilted her head in frustration at this comment, "she's not done. She'll keep feeding until you die."

Jim lifted his sandwich for another bite, glad he'd ordered the extra bacon.

"You don't realize the danger you're in, do you?" she asked, concern etched across her young face.

Jim chewed his sandwich and smiled at her as nicely as he could with a mouth full of food.

"She's dangerous. The fifth night," she told him, "and it'll be too late."

Jim put his sandwich back in its bag and smiled at Nova. "Well, this has been fun," he picked up this hat and put in on his head, "but I have places to be."

"She'll come again tonight," Nova warned him.

Jim nodded his understanding for her benefit and stood. "Tell Joey Ray he got me," he smirked at Nova - that's the last time he tells Joey Ray about his dreams; although he still couldn't remember telling him.

Nova stood also, her face pained.

Jim admired her acting. He was about to turn and leave.

"Wait," she reached behind her and pulled out an ordering pad and pen from the back of her shorts. She began to scribble something on the pad. "Go to the library and find this book," she stated as she ripped a sheet off the pad and handed it to him.

Jim took the paper, expecting to read 'gotcha' or something fun to end the joke. But alas the paper said 'The Book of Suffering, page 224'.

"This will tell you everything you need to know about _her_ ," she advised him. "Maybe that will convince you."

Jim wasn't one for books but his eyes lingered on the title. What on earth could a book with a title like that tell him about the great dreams he'd been having. He raised his eyes to hers and tried to sense anything from them; was she being serious?

"I expect I'll see you tomorrow," she stated coldly. She stared at him for a moment before skating away towards a dirty table and started to clean it up.

Jim looked at her as she went about her business, unsure what to make of both her and the book recommendation. He was conflicted between all of this being a joke or whether something more sinister was going on. As a marshal, Jim knew he wasn't going to leave it at that. He put the book recommendation away in his jacket's pocket and decided he was going to find out more about Nova.

He picked up his sandwich and coffee and left. Once outside he headed for his Outrider. He placed his sandwich into the Outrider's saddle bag and was about to mount the beast before he thought about Nova and the paper she had given him. He pulled it out of his pocket and stared at it.


	5. Night Three

Jim rode up to his shack that night feeling shattered and glad to be home. He was slumped over his Outrider as it trotted up to the small stable attached to the side of his shack.

The Outrider knew the routine, and stopped just in front of the stable.

Jim dismounted slowly and gently stroked his horse as he led him by the reigns into the stable. "Good boy," Jim encouraged him, thankful that he'd gotten him home. Jim would have gladly gone to bed right that minute but his Outrider needed taking care of.

He led the horse to its feeding box and Jim filled it with horse feed. He then filled up the water trough and began to remove the Outrider's saddle. He hung the saddle and it's accessories onto a rack outside the Outrider's pen. He sighed as he returned to his horse and started to groom him, it was late and he wanted to sleep. Confident the horse was groomed well enough and tended to Jim stroked him and wished him goodnight.

Jim locked the stable door and turned to head into his shack. But, he stopped. He turned back and looked to the saddle bag that now hung on the wall. He stepped forward towards it and placed his hand upon it. He allowed his hand to linger there against the leather, pondering whether he should take its contents inside.

He was distracted as his Outrider neighed across from him and he looked towards him. The beast went back to his business as Jim looked at him. Jim smiled at the simple life his Outrider led and looked back at the bag.

"You're right, Outrider," he spoke to himself although he addressed his horse, "it's just a book." He reached his hand into the bag and pulled out the book Nova had recommended to him.

The book was plain and rather nondescript; if Jim had seen it on a shelf he would have ignored it entirely. It's cover was a dull brown leather and its title embossed in a worn golden effect: "The Book of Suffering'. The book was old but not ancient and it didn't look overly used. Jim imagined it had sat on the shelf for years; he wouldn't think there would be much demand for such a book on Mar Sara.

He hadn't opened the book yet. He wasn't sure he was even going to. He'd gotten the book on a whim after his investigation into Nova had not gone well.

After visiting the diner in the morning he had gone to his office and looked through the Mar Sara files for anyone matching her description. He'd contacted Joey Ray for more of her details although they both doubted their validity. He'd drew a blank on finding anything about her so he'd searched further afield. Blonde nineteen year olds were common enough but he was interested in those reported missing.

He'd spent almost two hours trying to find her when he got a hit. Surprisingly she hadn't lied about her first name. Well, mostly. November, a strange name but one that could commonly be shortened to Nova. He had almost kicked himself that he'd wasted two hours when he could have done a search for her name and the computer would have found her. He really was not his usual self lately.

Jim was not pleased to find that Joey Ray's initial concerns that Nova was on the run were compounded. She appeared to be wanted on Tarsonis in relation to the death of her fiancé. Although she was not a suspect she was wanted for questioning; the local authorities were keen to know how her fiancé, aged 22, had died of old age.

Following that news Jim had rushed to the library and found the book. He'd been sure he was going to open it straight away but something stopped him. He simply held it and checked it out, placing it in his saddle bag and forgot about it. Books wouldn't help him crack this.

He'd returned to Joey Ray's diner but Nova had finished for the day and of course the address she provided was fake. After searching town it was like Nova had completely vanished. And thus Jim had returned home and now here he was with the book that would apparently provide him with answers. He stared at the book as he turned to the entrance of his shack. He walked the few meters to the door and broke his eye contact with the book to open the door.

Once in he kicked off his dirty boots and headed to the kitchen. He placed the book down on the table and sat down in a chair in front if it. He stared at the book, trying to talk himself out of looking at it. His glass from last night was still on the table, unwashed, and he brought it towards him. He picked up the bottle of whiskey and poured about a measure out.

He took a sip of whiskey and placed the glass down slowly, never breaking eye contact with the book. He let the fingers of his left hand drift slowly towards the book and he rested the tips on the cover. His fingers gently tapped at the book, as if they were drumming away his apprehension.

He flicked over the cover with his fingers, exposing a page that had long since discolored showing an ornate drawing of a demon in black ink.

Jim stared at the image; its large form did nothing to strike terror in Jim's heart. To Jim this was all make-believe, left over stories from a distant but simpler time. He turned the page and was greeted with an index. His eyes skimmed over the titles, skipping huge chunks of random names as he did; Archon, Beezlebub, Diablo, Kali, Moloc. Then further down: Succubus.

He suddenly sat up and moved his body forward in interest. Succubus. Page 224. He used his fingers to move a good chunk of the book on, he opened the page and located page numbers on the bottom. Page 154. Not close enough. He turned another chunk. Page 214. Closer. He flicked further on into the book until he found page 224.

He opened the book wide; its weight and age kept the page open and he eyed the right handed page that was 224. On it was simply written 'Succubus' in large black letters.

Jim eyed the letters and took a sip of his whiskey. He wasn't sure what to expect. Obviously he knew enough about succubi to dream about one, probably picked up from some book like this he had long since forgotten reading or a movie or something.

As he turned the title page he was instantly greeted with an image of what he had dreamed. Her wings, her hair, her long ears, her horns, her claws, her clothes matched the image perfectly. He felt his jaw drop and he quickly closed it, taking a gulp of air as he did. The image matched her exactly except her face. His succubus was far more beautiful. He must have seen this book or picture before. He must have else how could it have matched her so precisely?

There were paragraphs around the picture explaining about the succubus. Be began to read the words carefully. A lot of it he knew; a beautiful demon who visited at night, fed upon souls, but then something new he did not know: 'During the day the demon wears a human face. She may hunt down her target, she may toy with him, and she may not even know she is a succubus.'

Something struck Jim suddenly. Nova. It's funny these dreams appeared when she did, it's funny she turned up at the place he frequents, it's funny how she told him about all of this. Nova. Could she be his succubus?

Jim suddenly started to laugh. She had him convinced that all of this was real. There was no way any of this could be real. Jim was not a simpleton, he believed in science not old tales of the supernatural. These were dreams, nothing more.

He closed the book, pushed it away and shook his head. He couldn't believe he had thought it was real for a minute. He drained the last of his whiskey from his glass and placed it down beside the book. He cursed himself for having fallen for the trick Joey Ray was obviously playing on him.

Jim was determined to put this behind him and headed for his bed. He knew he had to get over this succubus thing, he willed himself that tonight he would have sweet, fluffy dreams about puppy dogs and candy floss. He'd admit to Joey Ray and Nova that they'd gotten him good and they'd all laugh about it.

It wasn't long after that before he was tucking down into bed and drifting off to sleep. It wasn't long before he woke up to her again.

"Hello, my love," her voice oozed seduction as she appeared naked before him. Her panties hung from her long taloned finger and she dropped them to join her top on the floor and she smirked.

Jim was glad to see her. Screw puppy dogs. Screw candy floss. He wanted her. He threw his bed sheets off the bed, offering his own nakedness to her.

She looked down at his body and approved. She straddled him and began to stroke his face and hair with both of her hands.

He liked her being attentive like this. He placed his hands onto her hips and then slid them down to her butt cheeks, holding them firmly in his hands.

That felt good. She stared into his eyes and moved one of her hands to her breast. She held it firmly and offered her erect nipple to him.

He welcomed it and extended his tongue to lick it before he took the entire bud into his mouth.

She threw her head back and groaned; he toyed with her nipple and she liked it.

It wasn't too long before they began to make love. He was a generous lover and in return she gave him passion that no human could.

As she approached orgasm she raked her claws down his back and he winced for a moment, he was sure she had broken skin but he didn't care. She was glorify epitomized and he soon came.

The following morning Jim awoke in bed as usual, the light burning through his closed eyelids. He reluctantly opened his eyes to the light and wondered how it could be morning already. He began to push himself off the bed when he felt a sharp strining pain down his back. He winced, wondering what it was.

He went to the bathroom and looked at his back in the mirror. He noted deep red lines down his back caked in dry blood. His mind shot back to the previous night. The woman in his dreams had drawn her nails down his back. But that was a dream. Dreams couldn't do this. It was then that Jim really knew this was actually happening.


	6. Day Three

Jim rode to the diner as fast as possible despite the pain from the wounds down his back. When he arrived he tied up his Outrider and went in, looking around coldly. He spotted Nova serving a table as any other waitress might. So much for her disappearing act yesterday. He frowned, skipped the notion of breakfast and went straight over to her. "You and me need to talk, Blondie," he demanded, his voice wasn't loud but his tone carried authority.

Nova looked to him and nodded, she turned to the people she was serving and apologized before following Jim to a quiet booth away from anyone.

Jim sat and took off his hat. He looked at her sternly, his gaze following her as she sat.

Nova felt uncomfortable with his stare. Her father had looked at her like that when she was in trouble and now she felt like she was five years old all over again. If only she was five again, life was so much simpler then.

"Tell me what you know about this succubus," he told her. His voice was penetrative, but not loud.

"You believe me?" she asked coldly. She knew he'd seen the book. Something in his eyes had changed since yesterday, they were older, colder. She knew this was the succubus's doing. Last night was the third night, only two more nights and it would be too late.

"Tell me what you know," he asked again. His voice was meaner this time.

"You got the book, you tell me," she replied.

He stared into her green eyes, wondering how she knew he had the book. "You been following me?"

"No," she replied honestly. She wasn't about to tell him she'd planted the book there for him to find and paid off the librarian to call her if Jim checked it out.

"You _been_ in my house?" he asked. He had thought last night for a moment that she was the succubus, but laughed the idea away. Nova didn't look like her, but perhaps the succubus could change her face like she'd change her form. "You been in my bed?"

Nova raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm her?" her voice was full of shock and bemusement. She let a giggle escape her lips.

"Aren't you?" he asked seriously. "You turned up around the same time I started seeing her, you knew a succubus had come to see me," he lowered his voice as he spoke the next part, "I know your finacé died of old age."

Her eyes widened in shock and her lips parted. She took a moment to recompose herself. The memories of her dead finacé stabbed at her heart but she pushed them away. She took a breath and looked Jim in the eye. "I didn't kill him," Nova told him the truth. "I'm not a succubus".

Jim could usually tell if someone was lying to him and he believed she spoke the truth. "How do you know that?" He remembered the book said that the succubus might not even know she is one.

"Because I'm a witch," Nova told him frankly. "I can't be a witch and a succubus all at the same time," she stated.

Jim blinked, unsure of what to say to that. If succubi existed, sure, why not witches too.

She relaxed slightly; silence was a common response. "My coven are drawn to lower level demons, specifically vengeance demons and scorned witches exacting their revenge," she explained.

He wanted to laugh some. A real life witch was sat in front of him in pigtails and roller skates.

"You know I am from Tarsonis?" she asked, if he knew about her financé he likely knew that too.

He nodded.

"You ever been there?" She asked, wondering if he knew what it was like.

"'Fraid I've never had the pleasure," he stated. He didn't know much about it; big city, usual big city problems.

"It's nice, tall skyscrapers, beautiful green parks," she explained as she looked fondly back on it. "It's also a thriving cesspit for the demon underworld," she explained.

He listened carefully to her words. Part of him didn't believe, but to part of him all of this made perfect sense.

"As you can imagine in a large city like that, there were thousands crying out for vengeance," she continued. "For three generations, my coven have been hunting down those who would seek to use supernatural powers for vengeance," she added.

Jim wasn't sure what to make of her story. He believed she believed it. He would have been a skeptic but recent events had opened his mind somewhat.

"Unfortunately, as we targeted them, they targeted us," she said as though the words caused her torment. "I think it was one of the demon lords who sent her after me. Or more precisely after the man I loved."

"Her?" Jim asked. "The succubus?"

Nova nodded, her eyes began to mist over as she thought of her lover. "We were engaged," she forced a smile, happy they had at least had that. "His name was Gabriel Tosh, but I always just called him Tosh. He was so sweet, until she came," her expression turned darker.

Jim knew the 'she' was again the succubus.

Nova nodded. "I felt her dark magic on him like the stench of death," she elaborated. "Like I felt it on you when you entered the diner the other day."

Jim didn't like to be told he had the stench of death on him.

"I knew after the first night," she said. "I could tell something dark had happened. He didn't tell me at first, scared of upsetting me; he didn't want to say he was having fantasies of other women," she laughed at the insanity of it.

"He thought she was a dream, too?" Jim surmised, likening his own situation with Tosh's.

Nova nodded. "After the second night be began to push me away," she looked confused as she spoke. "I knew it was a demon, I knew it, but I didn't know it was a succubus."

Jim could tell she was mad at herself for having missed it.

"After the third night he told me about her and broke off our engagement." She took a moment to remember how hard that had been but pushed away the feelings. She put her hands to her temples and rubbed them gently. She had been over this a thousand times in her head... if only she'd realized sooner. "She was my first succubus. They're rare, something horrible usually has happened to a woman to cause her to become one - else a run of the mill vengeance demon would pick up the cries of scorned women," her speed in which she spoke was faster now as she explained. She realized and took a breath.

"What happened next?" Jim asked calmly, knowing he had just experienced the third night.

"I told my coven and we did our research," she told him. "The 'Book of Suffering' led us to believe it was a succubus. Of course by the time we realized, Tosh had spent a fourth night with her." She looked away from Jim for a moment. She didn't need to see the weariness in Jim's eyes that she'd seen in Tosh's.

Jim had now regretted that he hadn't read the whole section on succubi in that book. "You said the fifth night is too late? What happened after the fourth night?" he asked inquisitively.

"As you know, the 'Book of Suffering' doesn't describe a way to kill her or stop her," Nova stated.

Jim suddenly felt like the kid in school who hadn't done his homework but he nodded at Nova's words.

"However, there is a grimoire protected by an order of priests on Tarsonis," she stated.

"A grimoire? That's just another book, right?" Jim asked simply.

"It's a very powerful book," she corrected him. "Inside it are spells and rituals to turn this very universe into hell itself," she warned him.

Jim frowned. He was sure she was just being dramatic now.

"To even have an audience with a priest to talk about the book is no easy doing," she told him seriously. "But, our coven is on good graces with the priests and I was given the truth to the succubus's demise."

"I'm all ears, darlin'," he told her. He was happy for this to be over as soon as possible.

"A succubus can be killed in her human form with a silver dagger. But finding her in that state is tricky. She won't know what she is as a human and her succubus form would do everything in power to stop her identity being revealed," Nova explained.

"You got this silver dagger?" he asked.

Nova nodded. "But you couldn't find me yesterday, what makes you think you can find her?"

"I don't have to find her," he proclaimed. "I know exactly where she'll be tonight."

Nova raised her eyebrow. "The silver dagger will do nothing to her in succubus form." She looked around the diner to make sure no one was listening or looking their way and she leaned in closer. "There's also a ritual," Nova told him, "to send her to a hell dimension."

Jim wanted to laugh a little. Now, that was just a bit too strange for him.

"We tried it," she told him. "I thought if I could send her away, Tosh might return to me," she said sadly. "But it was too late."

"Too late?" he proclaimed, "but it wasn't the fifth night yet?"

She frowned and blinked away the moisture from her eyes. "It took us the rest of that day to prepare," she stated. "But on the fifth night, I was there, ready, waiting. Tosh allowed me in. He may have dumped me, but he never questioned me or my work. I told him a demon was after me and that I just needed a safe place to stay. He welcomed me in," she told him.

Jim sensed she was uneasy at telling him the story.

"The succubus came, and she wasn't happy to see me," Nova told him. She knew she had tears in her eyes so she stopped herself talking.

"What did she do?" Jim asked softly.

Nova looked back at him and forced a smile. "A succubus can never make you do anything. She can only tempt," Nova stated. "When I saw her I started to say the words to the ritual. She began to charge at me, but Tosh stopped her." She smiled at that fact.

Jim merely stared at her, sensing the story didn't end in 'and they all lived happily ever after'.

"But, the succubus being the alluring woman she was, suggested to him that their love making would be so much better if he wasn't hanging on to me; that the only way he and her could truly be together was with my death." Nova remembered the succubus had put it so much more articulately, more alluring. For a moment, Nova had even been convinced herself. "I remember looking into his eyes and the man I loved was gone," her voice cracked as she spoke. "I don't really remember how I got away, I knew I cast a spell to blind them for a moment and then I just remember running."

Jim frowned and felt her story stab at his heart.

She paused and looked at him sincerely. "Obviously, night five happened."

Jim lowered his eyes, sorry to hear that. This was going to be his fate. A witch couldn't stop her last time, what hope did he have?

Nova placed her hand on Jim's wrist in an effort to make him look at her. "She killed Tosh," Nova stated sharply. "But it wasn't over."

Jim looked at her seriously.

"When you spend your life chasing those who seek revenge, you learn a thing or two," she smirked, removing her hand from his wrist and placing it back on the table.

For a moment Jim saw a darker side to her.

"Suffice to say, I found her and I performed the ritual on her," Nova stated coldly.

Jim sensed that wasn't the whole story. "I'm guessin' that didn't work out too well," he surmised, "what with her being back and all."

Nova's expression shifted.

Jim knew that look. Guilt. He looked at her intently and narrowed his eyes.

Nova relaxed slightly. "Your succubus, she's a different one."

Jim nodded his head, that made sense. "You really did pick up a thing or two about vengeance," he commented sarcastically.

"Don't judge me," she told him. "The succubi are soulless, vile creatures, and I don't intend to make their existence easy."

Jim could tell this was close to her heart. Heck, who could blame her after her story.

"Now, you can help me take her down or die at her hands," she stated coldly. She leaned back against the booth's seat and stared at him, the ball was in his court.

Jim used his index finger and thumb to rub his bearded chin. He thought it made him look tough, but it helped him think too. After a few moments he asked, "you gonna perform the ritual on her? Send her to," he paused, trying to remember the phrase, "a hell dimension?"

"Yes," Nova told him in a voice void of emotion.

Jim lowered his eyes. Did anyone deserve to be sent to a hell dimension? He wanted to say no, but she was a killer, targeting innocent men. Who knew how many she'd killed already, or how many she could kill in the future. He had a chance to stop her, to protect himself and those that come after him. He lifted his eyes to Nova, and nodded his acceptance of the situation, "what's your plan?"

Nova was glad he was on her side. "You have to capture her," Nova told him.

Jim looked at her slightly taken back. He chuckled, "any idea how I'm gonna do that?"

Nova smirked. "I bet a marshal like you has some handcuffs?"

He chuckled. He had no idea the pretty blonde he'd met a few days ago would be asking him about handcuffs.

"She's strong, but getting out of those will be a challenge, make sure you attach them to something strong," Nova advised. "Then get out of there when you can, out of earshot, else she'll try and convince you to let her go."

Jim nodded his understanding. "Where are you staying? Where can I find you?" Jim asked innocently.

Nova looked uncomfortable at the suggestion. "I'll come to your's, tomorrow morning," she replied. "As I said, the succubus can be very persuasive, if she's onto me I don't want her finding me first."

Jim thought for a moment. "Won't she be in human form then? Why don't you just kill her instead of this hell dimension thing?"

Nova smirked.

It clicked. "You _want_ to send her to a hell dimension?" He asked, he narrowed his eyes, surprised by her cruelty.

"Punishment for all the lives she's taken and those ruined," Nova answered honestly.

Jim slumped back into his seat and stared at her. The wounds on his back stung as he did but the pain eased. He thought for a moment before answering, "let's do this."


	7. Night Four

Jim had returned to his shack at the end of the day. He'd been tense all day thinking about the conversation he'd had with Nova and the fact tonight he would be capturing a real live succubus. As he entered into the shack his first priority was a shot of whiskey, anything to ease his nerves some.

He dropped down into his usual kitchen chair and poured himself a large but needed measure. He brought the glass up to his lips but paused before taking a sip as his eyes caught sight of the book on the table. The Book of Suffering. He stopped moving as he eyed it, then quickly lowered his glass and opened the book to the page about the Succubus.

As he found the page with the Succubus on he let his finger tips caress the page slightly. He knew he should find her repulsive but he didn't; that very fact forced his eyes away from her image and onto the words. He read quickly but took in every word; remembering what he had read last night and connecting the things Nova had said. He read the page, and the next and once he'd reached the end of the section on Succubi he returned to the start and looked at her.

He scowled at her image. Why him? Why did he have to be the one? What had he done to cause this woman to want to take out mankind's wrong doings on him? He'd been a good husband. A good father. He was a good man, dammit. Sure he'd been a bit of a ladies' man in his youth; but he'd always treated his girls well.

He slammed the book shut, taking his frustrations out on it. He picked up his whiskey and drained the glass, slamming it back down on top of the book. This damn bitch, she deserved what was coming to her.

He poured another measure of whiskey and stared at the glass on top of the book. He frowned again, his anger at the succubus settling. Who the hell was she?

Jim had spent a good deal of the day researching the women on Mar Sara. It wasn't a huge place, but it had a large enough population that made finding any potential succubus a nightmare when he had no clues to go on. Not that it mattered, she would come to him and it would all be over tomorrow. But if they were going to be sending the woman to hell he would have liked to have known a bit about her and her reasons first. Jim wasn't a violent man, he liked to believe in the best of people; talking things through and second chances.

Clearly Nova believed the succubus didn't deserve a second chance. But did he? This woman wasn't giving him a single chance, why should he care.

He took another swig of whiskey, this time savoring its taste and swallowing it slowly. Tonight she would come and he would capture her. Nova had told him to leave the moment she was in his gasp else the succubus would talk him around to letting her go; that he understood. She was so alluring, so seductive. He worried he wouldn't be able to catch her or that he would indeed let her go if he did. No, he would be strong. He could do this.

He pulled the pair of handcuffs from his pocket and placed them on the table. He stared at the thick silver metal and hoped that would be enough to hold her. He knew she'd be mad the moment he slapped the handcuffs on her and try to escape them; but as long as she didn't it would be fine. He'd capture her, he'd leave, and tomorrow she'd die.

He took a breath and eyed the remainder of his whiskey. He was suddenly put off from drinking the rest and he stood, leaving the glass where it was. He picked up the handcuffs and moved into his bedroom and removed his jacket, placing it over a chair near the bed. He kept the lights off, the gentle glow of the moon illuminated the room. He felt uncomfortable in his own bedroom and he felt unsettled by the situation that he was in.

He didn't bother to undress and he sat on the bed, swinging his legs up onto the blanket and leaning against the headboard. He fixed one half of the handcuffs to the headboard and hid it behind a pillow. He sighed and waited. Had he not been so exhausted he would have stayed the whole night awake and anxious, but alas he soon fell asleep.

The next thing Jim knew he was being awoken by a hand running up his leg. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the brilliant green eyes of his succubus. He felt himself smile at her sight, his anger and anxiety from before were gone as though they had never existed. "Hello, beautiful," he greeted her.

She smiled at his words but didn't reply. She looked at his clothed body, and looked back to him. "Making me work for my prize?" she said seductively.

"Never," he answered, annoyed he was still clothed. He moved his hands to the bottom of his shirt and quickly pulled it off over his head.

She welcomed the sight of his manly, toned chest and reached her hands around to remove her bra top. Her breasts came tumbling out; their nipples erect. She climbed onto the bed, dropping her bra to the floor. She offered her chest to Jim who latched onto one of the nipples with his mouth as he held her breasts with his hands. She groaned as he sucked and kissed at her breasts, massaging them and touching them expertly.

While he played with her chest she used her hands to remove her panties; unclasping them at the sides so they merely fell off. She took one of Jim's hands from her breast and lowered it down to her behind.

Jim cupped her firm buttock and let his finger tips rest in the crack between her cheeks.

She smirked as she placed her hands onto the waist band of his pants and opened his belt buckle in her long taloned fingers.

He noticed her eyes widened as she unfastened his pants and unzipped them, her smirk deepening as she caught sight of his lack of underwear. He lifted himself up so she could pull his pants from him and she removed them effortlessly.

"I need you," she said slowly as she adjusted her position on top of him.

Jim liked hearing things like that and knew exactly what she wanted. He was happy to oblige and could tell he was almost fully erect.

She placed her hands onto the headboard either side of his head and prepared to lower herself onto him.

The headboard. Jim frowned as he thought of it. He looked to the side and remembered the handcuff. Without thinking about it he reached for the metal cuff and forced it around her wrist.

She howled and tried to pull her hand back but it wouldn't shift.

Jim used the distraction to push her off him onto the bed and throw himself off the bed, stumbling backwards towards the wall.

"Release me," she demanded. "Release me!" She clawed at the metal cuff but couldn't remove it.

"No," Jim told her bravely.

She tilted her head and smiled at him. "You like it rough?" she asked as she got comfy on the bed, lying against it with her hands above her head. "I'm all yours," she purred.

Jim went weak at the knees as she offered herself to him, he looked at her heaving bosom and slightly parted legs; exposing her glistening pussy to him.

"I'm so wet for you," she told him. "I want to feel your big pulsing member inside me," her words were slow and drawn out as she spoke. "I want you to touch my breasts and pull my nipples. Kiss me, run your tongue against my skin. I want you to cum inside me, release your hot seed into my waiting, yearning, moist, warm, hole."

Jim wanted to. He wanted nothing more than to make love to the woman on his bed, she was offering herself and her voice was laced with a desire and need he'd never known. He stepped forward, it was only night four - he could give her tonight surely and do this tomorrow.

"That's it, my sexy man," she encouraged him. "Why deny yourself the joys of our bodies writhing together." She parted her legs wider to entice him further.

He looked from her bright glowing eyes to her pussy once more. It looked like heaven itself. Heaven. Hell. Jim froze and shook his head. No, no, this wasn't supposed to be happening.

"I need you, my love," she oozed desired with every word. She could tell he was on the cusp of falling for her charms.

"No," he cried and put his hands on his ears as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Look at me!" she screamed loudly at him.

Jim heard the demand but he turned away from her and faced the door. He opened his eyes and quickly ran through the open door. He closed the door behind him and ran through his shack and past the door to the outside. He closed that door and ran down the track away from his shack until he was certain he couldn't hear her.

He breathed loudly and turned to look at his shack that was now a good 50 meters away. The small shack stood lifeless against the back drop of the starry sky. She was in there, probably angry as hell itself, but he was away. Tomorrow would come and it would all be over.

He was thankful the night was warm and dry and that there were numerous patches of grass for him to fall asleep on. He settled himself under a nearby tree and rested, allowing sleep to take him.

As he awoke that morning he had not forgotten the events of last night.

He looked to his shack and frowned. It looked so peaceful like this, but he knew inside a demon lay wait. A demon he and Nova would soon murder. He slowly headed towards it, knowing his questions about who the demon really was were about to answered. Maybe he'd get some other answers, too. But, before he did, his poor Outrider was likely waiting his breakfast.

Jim headed for the shack and went straight to the stable. He entered into his Outrider's stable and grabbed a spare pair of jeans from in there that he used to wear for dirty tasks along with an old dirty white t-shirt he'd been using as a rag to wipe his hands. He realized he'd look a state but it was better than naked. After dressing he went to his Outrider and checked he was alright, "Good mornin', boy."

The beautiful horse neighed at the attention and sniffed gently at the air.

"I know I stink," Jim chuckled. "Let's get you fed and watered," he told his horse and proceeded to carry out the daily routine the Outrider was accustomed to. Jim welcomed the distraction from going into his shack.

Around half an hour later and confident his Outrider was happy, Jim finally headed into his shack. It was quiet, silent even. Jim had expected to hear the succubus or at least the general noises of another person in the house. A sound he had long since missed since the death of his wife and son.

He cautiously headed to the bedroom and he sensed she was in there. He held his breath and slowly stepped through the open bedroom door. He looked to the bed, expecting to see his captured succubus but instead he saw the pale human naked back of a woman, bright red hair flowing over her shoulders.

He cautiously stepped towards the woman, expecting at any moment for the woman to turn back into the succubus. As he approached her he saw her naked chest, he tried to be gentlemanly and avert his eyes. He noted the way her chest moved up and down slowly. He was certain she was sleeping.

As he moved around the bed he saw her face. Her flawless face. He was sure she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He admired her beauty and wanted nothing more than to caress it. He saw her likeness to the succubus, clearly she and the succubus were the same being, and she was every bit as alluring, if not more, in her human form. Nova had said the succubus had a human form, he just didn't expect her to be so... perfect. Jim had never seen her before and he doubted she was from Mar Sara.

He picked up the blanket from the bed and draped it over her. He knew she was a demon, but he was still a gentleman.

He sat down on the chair near the bed that he'd placed his jacket on the night before and watched her sleep, wondering her story.


End file.
